phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
007b.txt
　■　主人公　２００４年　秋　■\ ;　■　Protagonist: Autumn 2004　■\ `　■　Protagonis: Musim Gugur 2004　■\ mp3loop "tui2\e01.mp3" bg "e\sora07.jpg",3 ;あんなにうるさかった蝉が鳴き止む頃。\ ;Right around when the all-too-noisy cicadas had finally gone silent,\ `Ketika suara jangkrik mulai sunyi,\ ;相変わらず俺は病院に居た。\ ;I once again found myself in the hospital, as per usual.\ `Sekali lagi Aku menemukan diriku berada di Rumah Sakit seperti biasa.\ ;もちろん、ずっと入院していた訳じゃない。 ;出たり入ったりの繰り返しだった。\ ;Of course, it wasn't as if I'd been there the entire time. ;I came and went, came and went. A futile cycle.\ `Tentu saja, Aku bukan tinggal di tempat itu. `Aku datang dan pergi, datang dan pergi. Sebuah siklus.\ ;先月には、初めて手術ってのも経験した。 ;退院後は、原チャで５分の距離を通院もした。\ ;My first surgery was a month before. After that, I started ;doing the 5-minute commute to and from the hospital by moped.\ `Operasi pertamaku sudah sebulan yang lalu. Setelah itu, Aku mulai `melakukan 5 menit perjalanan ke dan dari Rumah sakit.\ ;それからも、入院、退院、通院、入院を小刻みに繰り返して…\ ;And from then on, I was hospitalized, discharged, ordered to clinic, ;and hospitalized again and again and again ...\ ;Dan dari itu, Aku dirawat, dipulangkan, Diminta untuk ke klinik, ;dan dirawat lagi, lagi, dan lagi...\ `Dan sejak saat itu, Aku dirawat, dipulangkan, diminta untuk ke klinik, `dan dirawat lagi, lagi, dan lagi...\ ;ＰＥＴだかイレッサだか知らないけど、 ;気づけば、その繰り返しで数ヶ月が経とうとしていた。\ ;While I still had no clue what 'PET' or 'Iressa' stood for, ;in no time at all, several months had already passed.\ ;Aku tidak tahu apa itu 'PET' atau 'Iressa' dibuat untuk, ;tapi beberapa bulan telah lewat.\ `Meskipun aku belum mengerti, apa maksud 'PET' atau 'Iressa' itu, `tapi tanpa terasa beberapa bulan telah lewat.\ ;食欲が減った代わりに、貰う薬の量と種類が増えた。 ;自分でも、目に見えて体力が落ちてきたと実感できる。\ ;As my appetite decreased, my medications increased. ;I could feel my own physical strength atrophying away.\ `Nafsu makanku berkurang, dan juga penggunaan obatku meningkat. `Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan fisikku melemah.\ ;足が細くなった気がするけど、\ ;I kept imagining that my legs were getting thinner,\ `Aku tetap membayangkan kaki-kakiku yang mengurus,\ ;”それは気のせいじゃない” ;と、体重計の針は教えてくれた。\ ;But the needle of the weight scale rudely informed me: ;"It's not just your imagination."\ `Tetapi jarum timbangan memberitahuku dengan kasar: `"Itu bukan hanya imajinasimu saja."\ ;なのに俺は…@どこか客観的に自分を見ていた。\ ;And yet I ...@ ; kept looking on at myself with detached interest.\ `Dan juga Aku...@ ` tetap melihat diriku sendiri dengan rasa tertarik...\ ;まるで他人事か、 ;テレビの１シーンでも眺めているようだった。\ ;As if it were happening to somebody else entirely, ;as if I were looking at a scene on TV or the like.\ ;Seolah-olah itu juga terjadi pada orang lain, ;seolah-olah Aku sedang melihat kejadian di TV atau sejenisnya.\ `Seolah-olah itu terjadi pada orang lain, `seolah-olah Aku sedang melihat kejadian di TV atau sejenisnya.\ ;突然、身に起こったことに、頭がついて行けなかった。 ;リアルとして起こった実感が沸かなかった。\ ;My mind could not grasp what had so suddenly happened to my body. ;Nothing within me was telling me that this was real at all.\ `Pikiranku tidak dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. `Tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan bahwa ini nyata.\ ;だから、自分自身のことの筈なのに、 ;どこか遠い場所から冷めた目でしか見れなかった。\ ;And that's why, even though it was all happening to me, ;I kept looking on as if it were happening to someone far away.\ ;Dan kenapa, pernah sekali berpikir ini semua terjadi padaku, ;Aku tetap melihat jika ada seseorang yang sama denganku.\ `Itulah mengapa, meskipun itu semua terjadi padaku, `Aku tetap melihat selah-olah terjadi pada seseorang disuatu tempat yang jauh.\ bg "e\c033.jpg",5 bg "e\b.jpg",5 ;冬の日。 ;街頭からクリスマスツリーが姿を消す頃、\ ;A day of winter. ;Around when the Christmas trees had vanished from the streets,\ `Hari di Musim Salju. `Ketika pohon natal di jalan mulai menghilang,\ ;年末ということもあってか、自宅に帰してくれた。\ ;I was discharged home as a kind of year's end treat.\ `Aku dipulangkan di rumah sebagai hadiah di akhir tahun.\ ;あくまでも一時的なものらしい。 ;それでも少しは嬉しかった。\ ;It seemed like an exercise in total transience. ;But still, it made me slightly happy.\ ;hal itu kelihatannya seperti sebuah kebohongan. ;Tetapi masih, membuatku bahagia.\ `Hal itu kelihatannya seperti sebuah kebohongan. `Tapi tetap saja, hal itu membuatku bahagia.\ bg "e\amazora02.jpg",5 ;みぞれ混じりの雨の中、 ;久しぶりに帰ってきた俺の家。\ ;I traveled back to a home I had not seen in a long time ;in the midst of a freezing rain.\ ;Aku dibawa pulang ke rumah yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini ;di tengah-tengah hujan yang dingin.\ `Aku kembali pulang ke rumah yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini `di tengah-tengah hujan yang dingin.\ ;何故か、家族が全員揃っていた。\ ;Strangely enough, my entire family was there.\ `Cukup aneh, Seluruh keluargaku ada di sana.\ ;普段からそれほど話すことも無かった親なのに、 ;どこかギクシャクとしながらも、笑顔で迎えてくれた。\ ;My parents, who had never so much as talked to me, ;came out to meet me, if with terribly stilted smiles.\ `Orantuaku, yang tidak pernah berbicara banyak kepadaku, `keluar untuk bertemu denganku, dengan senyum yang kaku.\ ;いつも口喧嘩ばかりしていた妹が、 ;俺の好きなクリームシチューとエビフライを作って待っていた。\ ;And my little sister, with whom I'd never had a pleasant word, ;had made my favorite cream stew and fried shrimp just for me.\ ;Dan saudara perempuanku, yang Aku tidak pernah punya kata yang menyenangkan, ;telah membuatkanku sup krim yang kusukai dan udang goreng hanya untukku.\ `Dan saudara perempuanku, yang biasanya selalu bertengkar denganku, `telah membuatkan sup krim dan udang goreng yang kusukai hanya untukku.\ ;こたつに並んで座った。みかんをむいてくれた。 ;やけに優しかった。それが印象的だった。\ ;They made me sit at the table. They peeled tangerines for me. ;They were cruelly kind. It was an impressive display.\ ;Mereka membuatku duduk di meja. Mereka mengupas jeruk untukku. ;Mereka sangat baik. Itu adalah kejadian yang menyenangkan.\ `Mereka membuatku duduk menghadap meja. Mereka mengupas jeruk untukku. `Mereka sangat baik. Itu adalah kejadian yang menyenangkan.\ ;この時点で…@俺は少しだけ察した。\ ;At this point ...@ ; a little thought occured to me.\ `Pada posisi seperti ini...@ `Aku mulai berpikir.\ ;ポケットに入れたままになった、例の真新しい免許証。\ ;About my new driver's license, ;which was still stuffed away in my pocket.\ ;Tentang lisensi berkendaraku, ;yang masih tergeletak di kantong saku dadaku.\ `Tentang lisensi berkendaraku, `yang masih tersimpan di kantong saku dadaku.\ ;この免許証は、その価値を生かすことなく ;終わるのかも知れないと思った。\ ;That perhaps things would end for the license ;without it ever having known any use.\ `Mungkin lisensi yang kudapatkan ini `tidak akan pernah digunakan .\ bg "e\w.jpg",5 ;ギクシャクとした不自然な笑顔に迎えられて…\ ; ;冷静に、曖昧に、ひたすら薄っぺらく、 ;他人事のように俺はそう思った。\ ;And surrounded by a trio of stilted, strained smiles ...\ ;I kept that thought, as if it were someone else's business, ;with dispassion, ambiguity, and total disinterest.\ `Dan dikelilingi oleh 3 orang yang tersenyum kaku...\ ;Aku tetap berpikir, jika mereka mempunyai urusan sendiri, ;dengan perasaan tidak senang dan benar-benar ketidaktarik.\ `Aku tetap berpikir, jika itu merupakan urusan orang lain, `dengan perasaan tidak senang dan benar-benar tidak tertarik.\ bg "e\w.jpg",5 bg "e\c032.jpg",5